New Lives
by penguin0491
Summary: Alex and Justin are tired of hiding their relationship. Justin suggests that they just tell their family the truth, but what if they could get what they want, and not have to say a single word?


Alex Russo snuck out of her room an hour after her parents went to bed. However, she wasn't on her way to some "raging Party" even though it was a Friday night. No, she was on her way to her brother, Justin's , room. As she passd her parents' room she heard two different people snoring, and knew she was safe for three more hours. She sighed to herself as she tiptoed the last few steps to her destination.

'Only two and a half more years and then we can move out together!' She thought dismally as she entered the room. As soon as the door was closed she was wrapped in his arms, and breathing in the distinct smell of a cinnamon and vanilla blend, with a hint of text books, or what she referred to as "Justin."

"I wish we didn't have to hide anymore." She mumbled into his shoulder as he laid down on his bed, dragging her with him.

" I know, and so do I, which is why I did some research." Here he paused for a moment. "In the wizard realm the legal age is 15, and if we live in the wizard realm full time, then we both get to keep our powers when Max turns 18." As he finished she looked at him questioningly and he just smiled. Finally she decided it could be worth it and cuddled into him more.

"Okay, lets say we move there, what about school? What about our friends? Most importantly, what do we tell our family? Somehow, "Oh by the way, Justin and I have randomly decided we're moving to the wizard realm full time" doesn't sound like something they'd buy." She asked skeptically.

"Easy, we'll be off-campus students at Whiztech. Our friends, well they only know part of us, so they aren't real friends anyway. As for telling the family, we'll tell them the truth." Justin answered calmly. AS he said "the truth," Alex freaked out. She knew her dad, and max probably wouldn't care, since wizards tend to be more open-minded, their mom however, didn't know that two out of five wizards find love within their family, or that it's acceptable to do so.

"Justin, mom will ever be okay with this. I love you, but this won't work. We have to break it to them slowly. Little, by little." After that, they laid there in silence until they both drifted off.

Two hours later when their mom got up to check on them, she got and interesting surprise. She peeked into Justin's room and found them in a loving embrace in their slee. Thereasa may not have ever been a wizard, but she'd met plenty of them to know that this relationship would be accepted in their realm. So after she checked on Max, she snuck down into the lair and turned on the WWWW. Two hours later her kids had a nice little house close to Whiztech, and with a portal that connected directly to the lair.

-Next Morning-

Justin woke up first and reached over to turn off his alarm before it went off, in doing so he realized that Alex had never left the night before.

"ALEX!" He practically screamed in shock. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment until it dawned on her that she never left his room the night before. She sat bolt upright and looked around the room hoping that it would all just be a misunderstanding, and that he was in her room trying to trick her. She let her shoulders sag when she realized that her hopes were wrong, and that they were in fact, in his room still. She turned to lay back down and saw a note on the pillow.

_Dear kids,_

_Last night while I was checking on all of you in the middle of the night, I found you in a loving embrace in Justin's room. I want you to know that even though I'm okay with the two of you, I know that other 'mortals' won't be. So I took it upon myself, and I've bought you a little house close to Whiztech. There is a portal that connects directly to the lair. This way, you can be together, and no one will care. When you wake up, and get this message you'll be the only one's home. This will make it easier to explain to Max. The name of the place I bought is called "The Hideaway." I love you both, no matter what, and still expect you to come home for dinner on the weekends. _

_Love Always, _

_Mommy._

Both teens stared at each other for a minute, before Justin recovered and kissed Alex full on the mouth, and then standing up to get packed. As he started packing things into his suitcases, Alex shook her head and stood up.

"Sometimes I wonder about you. Hello? Wizard?" She said before pulling her wand out and waving it. "Make this clothing not stay, send it to the hideaway." She finished waving her wand and all the clothes disappeared.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked as he walked over and kissed her again.

"Because, using magic to get out of work is my job." She said sweetly. He chuckled and shook his head, and then walked over and said a few more spells to send his furniture and other items to their new home. Once his room was empty, they walked to Alex's room and did the same.

"Alex Russo, are you ready to leave the Waverly Substation, and begin our new lives in the wizard realm?" Justin asked as they walked into the lair, and towards the portal. She looked at him, stopped, pulled him to her and leaned up so their lips were almost touching.

"With you by my side Justin Russon, I'm ready for anything." She answere, before pressing her lips to his. When they pulled apart, they opened the portal together, and walked into their new lives together.


End file.
